


Grand Slam

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack, Cunnilingus, Denny’s, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just Ingrid and Dorothea getting busy behind a Denny’s.(kinkmeme fill)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Grand Slam

**Author's Note:**

> fill for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1669960#cmt1669960): Since the kink meme is the fandom denny's at 3am, i'd like:
> 
> Dorogrid, banging behind the Denny's after a date.
> 
> ———
> 
> i wasn’t going to post this

“I can’t believe you talked me into Denny’s again.” Dorothea picks at her strawberry crepe and frowns. “I performed in France and I can assure you, this crepe is not authentic.”

“But is it good?” Ingrid asks. She chose the Grand Slam, like always, because according to her, it’s “reliable, filling, and cheap.”

Dorothea sighs. “Yeah, it’s pretty good.”

“You picked the restaurant last time, and I didn’t complain—even though the portions were tiny and cost more than I make in a week.” Ingrid adds the last part under her breath.

“No danger of that here,” says Dorothea.

But they’re together and that’s what really matters, even if the laminated menus are dirty and wrinkled, the booths have holes, and the walls are just a little greasy. 

Dorothea wrinkles her nose and Ingrid catches her. 

“Look, if you make it through the rest of the meal without complaining, I’ll make it up to you.”

That gets Dorothea’s attention, and she raises an eyebrow. “How so?”

“One fantasy,” says Ingrid through a mouthful of pancake. That’s definitely not Dorothea’s fantasy, but it is kind of cute because it’s Ingrid. “I will go through with one sexual fantasy of yours.”

“Public sex.” Dorothea doesn’t even hesitate. “I want public sex.”

Ingrid almost chokes. “Like, in the restaurant?”

“No, silly,” Dorothea giggles. “We can be more discreet than that.” 

Really, there’s only one place to fuck after eating at a <em>classy</em> joint like Denny’s, but she wants it to be a surprise.

Dorothea can barely make it through dinner, but now it’s because she can’t stop thinking about after. Watching Ingrid eat just makes her hornier, and as she starts to soak through her panties, she rubs Ingrid’s foot with her own beneath the table.

When they finally pay, Dorothea’s pussy is throbbing under her skirt. Ingrid looks on, fascinated, as Dorothea drags her by the hand, out of the restaurant, and around the back.

“Here?!” Ingrid asks. “By the dumpster?”

“Isn’t it filthy?” Dorothea lifts her skirt to flash her lacy thong. “Fuck me nice and hard so I can be filthy, too.”

Ingrid’s pupils go wide but she’s on Dorothea in the blink of an eye, kissing her breathless. Ingrid hikes up her skirt to grab her ass, squeezing and plucking at the T-strap between her cheeks. But Ingrid can’t have all the dirty fun—Dorothea sets upon unbuttoning Ingrid’s blouse, revealing her bra and pushing it up to free her breasts. 

Ingrid moans into Dorothea’s mouth when Dorothea grabs her nipple, squeezing and pinching the tender flesh. She pushes them back, and Dorothea’s bare asscheeks hit the brick. It should disgust her but she just growls and pulls at Ingrid’s other nipple, twisting them both until Ingrid yanks her panties down. 

She’s so wet, Ingrid can slip a finger right into her cunt, and Dorothea spreads her legs to make it easier. It’s awkward, but somehow that makes it hotter, and Ingrid has to break the kiss and crouch down to stick another finger inside. She spreads them, pressing on Dorothea’s inner walls as she thrusts in and out. Dorothea can’t reach Ingrid’s nipples anymore so she grabs her own shirt and pulls it and her bra up.

Ingrid closes her mouth around one hard nipple before Dorothea can even ask her to, and then Dorothea’s getting her tit sucked and her pussy finger blasted up against the back of the Denny’s they just ate at. Any second now, someone could come out to empty the trash.

Dorothea grabs her other nipple and yanks it hard. Ingrid’s three fingers in now, and she’s got her other hand down her pants, no doubt rubbing her own clit. With one last bite, she pops off Dorothea’s breast and gets even lower to the ground to lick at her pussy. It’s so good—her tongue, her relentless hand, and Dorothea threads her fingers through Ingrid’s hair, calling out louder than she should. 

Dorothea lets go of Ingrid’s hair and her own breast to spread the smooth lips of her cunt apart with both hands. Ingrid takes the hint—her tongue brushes Dorothea’s clit and Dorothea cries her name. A few well timed strokes is all it takes and Dorothea’s coming, clenching around Ingrid’s fingers and gushing down her hand.

In broader strokes, Ingrid laps at her dripping cunt like she’s having dessert, and she comes with a moan, hands slowing both on her clit and inside Dorothea. 

They’re both breathing hard, and Ingrid smiles up at her, face shining and shirt still hanging open. She licks her slick fingers. “Filthy enough for you, Dorothea?”

And just as Dorothea reaches for her to tell her how it was everything and more, the door creaks. They bolt, tugging their clothes back into place and laughing as they make a break for their car.

It might not be France, but when it comes to getting fucked next to a dumpster, it doesn’t get more authentic than Denny’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the cracksmut


End file.
